Breaking Point
by Starksgf4eva
Summary: After Dimitri says 'love fades mine has' Lissa yells at rose telling her to leave Dimitri alone and Rose runs away to New York. There she encounters a demon and she gets knocked out. The Lightwood's and Clary find her and bring her back to the Institute where they learn a shocking secret. Meanwhile Rose's loved ones set out to find her. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Love Fades

**Hey, so most of you know me from my Divergent truth or dare or my Mortal Instruments story Cheater. If you are waiting for one of those to update I am so sorry they are one my laptop and my step-dad decided we were going to share my computer and has taken it. I'll try to update soon. So anyway, this is a Mortal Instruments and Vampire Academy crossover. Takes place after love fades mine has. Just a question, was I the only one that was extremely pissed at Dimitri when he said that? I mean like really? Anyway R and R and I'll love you for ever!**

_Love fades mine has_. I stumble back as if he pushed me. How could he say that? After all we've been through, after all I've done for him. I gave up my safety, my spot as Lissa's guardian and my entire education to save him and keep my promise!

"Sorry to be such a bother." I spit out before turning away, trying to get out if the church before the tears that are threatening to fall, actually can. I can feel Lissa's irritation through he bond.

_Rose did you have to bother him?! It took forever just to get him to come out of his room, now you have to come and remind him of what he has done while he is trying to heal? Just stay away from both of us I don't wanna talk to you anymore_!

I run to my room as fast as I can passing Eddie as I go by. I slam the door and fall to the ground sobbing. There is pain in my chest and I think I can hear my heart breaking. Love fades...mine has. I sob harder, my body shaking as each on escapes my lips. Just stay away from both of us. I don't think I can cry much harder when there is a knock at the door and in walks Eddie.

"Hey Rose, I know I haven't been the best friend lately but, I heard what happened and when I saw your face when you ran past me, Rose it tears me apart to see you like this." He comes over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap rubbing circles on my back in a brotherly way. "You're like a sister to me and I hate him for what he did to you."

And just like that, we stay there for however long it takes me to calm down, and trust me, it took a long time. When I finally stop crying and only a few tears roll down my cheeks, he picks me up bridal style and carries over to my bed.

"Get some sleep Rosie." He kisses my forehead as he pulls the blankets over me.

**Morning**

I have made up my mind, I am going to run away. I can't stay here knowing that Lissa and possibly Dimitri hate me. Knowing the man that broke my heart will always be a few feet away from me. Knowing that my ex-best friend is going to be there with him, helping him, not me, while he gets better I would just get worse. I hate doing this to Eddie, Adrian, Mia and Abe, but I have to. I'm doing this for me for once. Not because my friend didn't feel safe or because someone I love turned strigoi and I made a promise to free them. No, just for me so I can heal myself and learn a life without Lissa. I realize I need to write a few good bye letters. I get a pen, some paper, and some envelopes and start writing.

_Dear Eddie,_

_Thank you for all you have done. After Spokane we became each other's back up and I couldn't have asked for a better one. You are like a brother to me and I will miss you so much. Mason would be so proud if he saw you now. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about so here it is. I'm leaving. I don't know when, or if I'll even come back. As much as I don't wanna leave you I need to do this. Please keep Lissa safe and sane I'll check up on her every once in a while to take the darkness away. Don't blame Dimitri for this it's not his fault he can't realize I was never mad or blaming him. You are like a brother to me and I love you._

_Love ya,_

_Rose._

_Dear Firecracker,_

_In a weird way your like a brother to me and even though we always fought, I still love ya. I'm gonna miss being a team against the strigoi and in a weird way, our fights too. Please don't be mad and don't let Lissa cry. You two need to make up already I hate seeing you this upset. I won't be there to protect her anymore as I am leaving. If you haven't already heard about what happened ask Eddie. I need some me time. Please don't kill Dimitri. You can lit his ass on fire all you want but don't kill him. _

_I'll miss you,_

_Rose._

_Dear Adrian,_

_I am so so sorry. I tried to make our relationship work but I don't love you like that, I at least love you too much to pretend that I want this to continue anymore. I don't think I could do that. I need to leave you are probably the only one who knows that it wasn't just Dimitri that hurt me. _

_Visit me in my dreams,_

_Rose._

_Dear Baba,_

_I realize that you are probably very upset. I mean I would too if I just found my child and they decided to run off. I also know that once you ask everyone what happened to me and you get the whole story you are going to want to kill Dimitri but, I need you to not kill him. You are the best father ever and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I'll call you when I get settled. Don't try and look for me I need to be alone. _

_Sana baba seviyorum,_

_Rose_

_Dear Dimitri and Lissa_

_I hope you're happy_

_Rose._

I put them in envelopes, put them on my bed and pack up everything. My clothes, some food, my stake, my hair stuff, toiletries, everything. And when I'm done I run out door and push the gate open. I look back and freeze for a moment, remembering what I'm leaving behind.

"Goodbye." I whisper blowing a kiss. Then I turn around and run.

**So this is my first crossover so you might have to bear with me for a while and also if I have any outfits in this story the link to look at them on my Polyvore is on my profile. It is a cool website/app where you can design outfits and rooms and lots of fun stuff like that if you have an account send me your name and I'll follow you**

**~Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2:New York and Demons

Chapter 2:New York and Demons

**Hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed this is my first crossover and I'm happy to hear you liked it. Anyway here's chapter 2.**

"Goodbye." I whisper blowing a kiss. Then I turn around and run.

I'm going to New York, I decide as I get in the taxi I just hauled. That's far enough. I lean back in my seat and decide to check in on Lissa.

Lissa's Pov

I start to feel guilty about what I said to Rose and decide to check up on her. I run to her room and knock on the door.

"Rose, it's me can you please open the door I'm so so sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean it just open up." Nothing happens. I knock again. Nothing. I start to get worried. Maybe I should get Eddie and Dimitri, I think. I text them and in no time, they're here too trying to get Rose to open up. Eventually, Abe, Christian and Adrian are here too.

"Rosa if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down!" Dimitri yells. He waits for a few seconds before kicking the door open. We walk in to find it completely empty. 5 letters on her bed are the only thing that remain.

We all run over and pick up our letters. I find that mine is addressed to Dimitri and I and call him over.

Dear Dimitri and Lissa

I hope your happy

Rose.

I start crying. No! She couldn't have left, she promised she wouldn't leave me again! Just then a thought hits me, I drove my best friend away. She ran away and it's all my fault.

**Bam!**

I lift my head to the sound. Eddie is standing by a wall, with bleeding knuckles and crying heavily. I look around at the others to see them not any better. Oh Rose, I think, I'm so sorry please come back!

Eddie's Pov

This is all Belicov's fault! He drove my sister away! The only person who was family to me and look what he did. He broke her heart and made her run away. I am so angry all I wanna do is punch someone but, at the same time I wanna curl up in a ball and cry.

Christian's Pov

What! What the hell did he do to her!

"What does she mean when she says don't kill Dimitri?!" I ask, not sure I want the answer. Eddie tells me what happened and by the end I'm enraged. She was the closest thing I have to a sibling! The closest thing I have to family really, and now she gone! What the hell? I can't take it any longer and fall onto my knees, crying into my hands.

Adrian's Pov

A few tears leave my eyes as I read my letter. I know Lissa and Dimitri are both guilty, I can see it in their auras but, that doesn't stop me from wondering how they could say those things to her? I will visit her in her dreams, I will get her to tell me where she is and then I'll get her back.

Rose's Pov

I pull out of her head before I can see Baba's reaction. I don't realize I'm crying until I see the taxi drivers look of concern in the rear view mirror.

"You ok back there?" He asks, concern and worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah," I sniffle " Fine just-" I cut myself off looking out the window. No need to bore him with my problems.

We finally arrive at the airport and I book the earliest flight into New York which leaves in 45 minutes.

**One long plane ride later**

I get off the plane, go through security, get my backpack and then I'm off. I've been walking for a while now I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere right outside of Brooklyn. I walk past an ally when I hear this horrible noise coming from the end of it. I back up and look down the alleyway. Not seeing anything, I walk farther down.

**Screeeeeech**.

I shiver. That's when it turns around and I'm faced with a horrible, disgusting, terrifying, monster. It smiles evilly at me before slithering closer. I start to back up, not realizing there is a wall behind me until it's too late and I turn back to the monster, who is muttering to itself.

""Flesh. Blood. To eat, oh, to eat." It moans. "Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins …" It is so close I could smell it's breath, which smelled like blood.

I am suddenly on the ground and realize 4 things.

1) it just launched itself on me

2) I am on the ground with the monster on top of me

3) I am screaming

And 4) there is nobody to hear me screams.

I don't know how long I lay there before I pass out but, the last thing I hear is,

"To love is to destroy to be loved to be the one destroyed." And I am gone.

Clary's Pov

The Lightwood's and I are demon hunting like we do every night. All is calm before we hear blood-curdling screams coming from an upcoming alleyway. We run towards it only to see a ravener demon on top of what looks like a regular girl but, probably not. Jace and Alec immediately jump into action, pulling the demon off the girl and killing it while Izzy and I pick her up by her hands and feet and carry her to the entrance, where we wait for the boys. When they're done they run up to us and Jace takes the girl from me.

"Do you think she's a mundane?" Izzy asks the golden question.

"Probably not." Jace says shifting the girl into a more comfortable position before walking in the direction of the Institute.

"Alec call Magnus, I have a feeling this girl is very special."

**So many Pov's. So tell me what you thought. I know that one was kinda boring but, it was a very much needed chapter. So I think we should try for 10 reviews this time.**

**~Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3: The Institue

Chapter 3: The Institue

**Jace's Pov**

Clary picks up the girls bag and we start heading back to the Institute while Alec calls Magnus. I look down at the girl in my arms. She has dark, curly brown hair, and I saw her big brown eyes before she passed out. She looks at little short but, by the looks of her body, she's probably a force to be reckoned with. She has big breasts and a beautiful curvy body. For some reason, I feel the need to protect this girl. In a brotherly way of course.

We get to the Institute and Simon and Magnus are already waiting there.

"What happened to the poor girl." Magnus asks, looking warily down at the beaten and battered girl.

"Ravenor demon." Is all I say back. He ushers me to the infirmary, and I set her down in one of the beds. He shoos us away and closes the door before I can protest. I turn to Clary and start explaining these brotherly feelings I have towards this girl. She is fine with it and we continue to sit and wait for Magnus.

Rose's Pov

I wake up in a white room. I look around, where am I? Then last night comes rushing back to me and I let out a squeak, trying to hold in the tears. I was attacked by that_ thing_. And that voice, what was that. I replay it in my head until I hear the door open. I sit straight up and try to stand. Someone runs over and pushes me back.

"You shouldn't try to get up." He says "You're still pretty weak." I look up at him as he helps me back into a comfortable position (not like that you dirty minded weirdos). He is practically a golden god.

"Who are you?" I ask in a weak voice. I mentally wince at how weak I sound. "Where am I?" He sighs.

"I am Jace Harondale." He smiles and I can feel myself relaxing. It feels like I've known him forever, like Eddie. I feel tears spring in my eyes. _Eddie_. I push them back and turn to Jace. "You are at the New York Institute. Last night you got attacked by something called a demon. You got hurt and passed out. My family, my girlfriend and I heard you scream and found you passed out in an ally. Now what I'm about to tell you may sound a little crazy but, don't say anything until I'm done." I nod.

**Jace's Pov**

She doesn't say a word as I explain he Shadowhunter world to her, just nods her head with a confused look on her face.

"I think you are a Shadowhunter." I conclude. She starts to protest.

"But I can't be a Shadowhunter I'm a _guardian_, I guard the moroi! I don't hunt demons, I protect the moroi! How the hell could I be a Shadowhunter if my mom was a Dhampire and my dad was a moroi?" I cut her off.

"Is there a chance that your adopted?" She gasps.

"No, no! How could you suggest such a thing! Of course I'm not adopted-" she stops and tears flood her eyes. She sits on the bed and I wrap my arms around her and bring her to my chest in a brotherly way.

"That would explain why she hates me. Why she didn't want to raise me. Oh god Jace, how could they lie to me like that?" She cries. Her tears soaking my shirt. I rub her back until she stops crying.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name before we figure anything else out."

"Rose," She sniffs "My name is Rose Hathaway. Or at least I _think_ that's my last name." She grumbles. I crack a smile and stand up.

"Well Rose I think it's time for you to met everyone. Your bag is over here, I'll be right outside if you need anything, just come out when your ready." She nods and I walk out to tell everyone the good news.

**Rose's Pov**

I get up, wiping my tears away and grab my bag and start digging for clothes. I grab a teal vest top with a crotchet back, white cardigan, leggings and black wedges. I manage to find some teal earrings, an owl necklace with teal jewels and a teal and white curb link ring set. I take a shower throw on the outfit and do my make up; black eyeliner, light brown eyeshadow and clear, shiny lipgloss. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, put a white headband on and walk out the door. I sigh. Time to meet some new people.

**Hey I know this is a short chater and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever it's just, I've been so busy; I have a dance thing coming up, grad, I just saw The Fault In Our Stars, I had to read The Fault In Our Stars so I could see the movie, I read City Of Heavenly Fire and yeah lots of assignments due. So anyway hope you likes this chapter. R&R please. Oh and I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, please be mine, I need help! Oh and the link to my polyvore, where all my outfits for my stories will be, is on my profile, the sets will have a name and you'll probably be able to tell which ones are for this fic. Ok? Ok.**

**~Lexi**


End file.
